


Baby your all I need

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard-fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Only Frank and Gerard have smut, best friends to boyfriends, prom night smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank where best friends, inseparable even but will they ever realize how they feel or will they fall for other people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is smut free I will have a smut warning for the second chapter.   
> Please let me know if this is any good I really need the input.  
> also feel free to leave kudos.

Gerard met Frank when they were both in 3rd grade. They became best friends when that bully Bert had tried to take Gerard's lunch. Frank saw it and walked over, glared at Bert and growled "give it back" at which Bert laughed "what are you going to do about it tiny Tim?" So Frank pushed Bert in a mud puddle before turning and handing Gerard's lunch back. Gerard had blushed and stuttered a thanks at which Frank had just smiled and said "hi, I'm Frankie" Gerard smiled back and said "I'm gee", after that they were inseparable and had made a permanent enemy of Bert but that's ok because they had each other.

Middle school was no different they still where best friends, rode bikes together, went to the park, had movie marathons, made blanket forts, and sleepovers where they talked for hours and told each other secrets because that's what best friends do. Nothing changed until 8th grade when Lynz and Jamia two girls in their school started to hang around. Soon Gerard asked Lynz and Frank asked Jamia to go on a double date to the monster movie at the cinema. Why a double date you may wonder well because Gerard was nervous and so was Frank. They had never done this before and so they went on the date where they still talked through the movie like always and at the end of the night took the girls home.

The four of them hung out all the time and always together with nothing changing. Movies, pizza, Xbox in who's ever house they were in, they just all worked well. Then came the night they were hanging out in Gerard's basement with Mikey, Pete, Ray, and Christa. Someone (Pete) decided spin the bottle was just the game to play. Now I should tell you for the sake of this story, none of these kids had kissed anyone yet except Pete. He was kissing since kindergarten when he got in trouble for kissing this girl, and lets just say once he started he never stopped. So they all figure lets do this and set the bottle down in the middle of the group. 

First to spin was Ray he spun and it landed on Christa, she blushed and they met in the middle and kissed, trying to ignore the giggles (the girls) chuckles (the boys) and rude noises (Pete again). It was a sweet kiss before both went back to their sides sending shy smiles towards each other.

Next was Mikey who spun and got Gerard but this isn't one of those story's so he got to go again. It landed on Pete, who moved so fast you'd think he was on fire. He was in Mikey's lap before Mikey even realized what had happened. Pete leaned in and Mikey met him half way there was nothing sweet about the kiss. Pete shoved his tongue in Mikey's mouth and he just went with it because Pete was cute and a good kisser. Soon the guys had to pull Pete off because he wasn't wanting to stop, but he just grinned and gave Mikey a look. Mikey was red and looked to be in shock as he just sat there with his glasses crooked and lips all swollen.

Now it was Petes turn, he grabbed the bottle and spun landing on Lynz.  
As he started for her, she looked him square in the eye and said "if you try sticking your tongue in my mouth I'll kick your ass." Everyone started laughing, he just smiled but went slower and gave her a peck on the lips because Lynz is scary! 

Jamia went next she looked a little nervous and shyly glanced at Frank before she gave the bottle a spin. She landed on Lynz who just smile after all they were best friends. So they met in the middle and shared a kiss and when they sat down Lynz had a weird look on her face. But then she smiled and Jamia smiled back.

It was Frank's turn now and he spun while giggling so hard it landed on himself so he had to spin again. It landed on Mikey who just looked at him as straight faced as always. Frank moved over to Mikey giving him a sweet kiss before setting back in his spot. He didn't notice the look on Petes face, he was too busy thinking about the fact that he kissed Mikey. He wondered how it would feel to kiss Jamia and also had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that kissing a boy wasn't so bad.

Gerard was next and to say he was nervous was an understatement, but he went ahead and spun it landed on Lynz who said "Well ain't I miss popular tonight". "Come on Gee, lets do this, " she said with a grin. So he shuffled over to her, leaned in, kissed her and waited for the spark and fireworks. But it never happened so he sat back a little disappointed. Lynz was having her own realization, but we will get into it later. 

It was Lynz turn and she chuckled, thinking she was sure getting some kissing practice in. It landed on Mikey so Lynz just scooted over to him and leans in kissing him soundly. As she sat back Pete didn't look so happy in fact, he looked downright upset. Lynz didn't notice she was too busy thinking about the fact that the only kiss, she liked was with Jamia it had been really nice. She wondered if Jamia felt the same, but they could talk about it later.

Now it was Christa's turn, she spun and landed on Gerard. They met in the middle and kissed quick before sitting back down. It was a nice kiss she thought but not like kissing Ray. Gerard thought it was like kissing your sister and was a bit disappointed that he hadn't felt anything special.

Pete piped up, "lets get pizza and watch a movie, " he was tired of seeing people kiss his Mikey! So he pulled Mikey up into the big recliner and got comfortable. Mikey just blushed and didn't say anything. Once the pizza was ordered they all got comfortable with Gerard, Frank, Jamia, and Lynz on the bed in that order. Ray and Christa where on the love seat holding hands and smiling at each other. 

The pizza came and they all ate up before deciding on the grudge.  
When the movie was playing it was loud enough to block out the noise coming from the recliner, but anybody who looked over would have seen Pete and Mikey making out. What would have surprised them was the fact that Pete was pressed into his seat with Mikey leaning over him in a heated kiss while his hand went up Petes shirt. Pete wasn't complaining.

Everyone else just watched the movie or sat in deep thought about those kisses. Soon it was time to walk the girls to Lynz house Jamia was spending the weekend there. On the walk Frank walked next Jamia and Gerard walked next to Lynz. "Hey Frank can you go ahead, I wanna talk to Lynz for a moment" Gerard asked, grabbing Lynz wrist to hold her back.  
"Sure Gee" Frank said, taking Jamia's hand "come on Mia lets go". Frank had his own reasons for wanting to split up. 

Lynz looked at Gerard "what's the matter Gee, you know you can tell me anything" she asked? Gerard looked into her eyes nervously "I don't know how to say this because I always thought we would be together. I love you I know that, but after the kiss and then the one with Christa I realized it's more like a best friend or sister type love. He looked ready to cry "I'm supposed to want to kiss girls, but I didn't feel anything what's wrong with me?" Lynz just held him as he cried finally pulling back "maybe your gay or asexual or who knows but I love you just as you are and we will figure it out." She promised. 

Meanwhile, as Frank was walking with Jamia he looked at her and smiled before stopping under a tree to give Gee and Lynz a chance to catch up. So I wanna try something he whispered before leaning in and kissing her in a tender kiss that she accepted and returned. They kissed for a little while before pulling back. Frank was a little surprised to see a look of confusion on her face. "What's the matter, Mia didn't you like it". He thought it was a good kiss. "Yes, I liked it, but shouldn't I feel more from it, " she asked "I was always told I'd feel fireworks, but the only time I felt that was when kissing Lynz earlier".

"It's ok when I kissed Mikey, I didn't hate it" Frank said with a chuckle. Jamia squealed "do you like Mikey?" She asked. "No, " Frank said, "but I think I could like kissing the right guy." They stood there talking while they waited for Gee and Lynz to catch up. 

Lynz took Gee's hand and they walked down the street toward where Frank and Jamia were waiting. When they saw them coming both Frank and Jamia felt jolts go through them. Jamia realized she wanted to hold Lynz hand and kiss her. Frank realized how cute Gee was with his pink lips tear streaked cheeks and wait what TEAR STREAKED CHEEKS! "Gee are you ok" he asked worry in his voice and on his face "what happened"? "He's fine Frank" Lynz said. "Really".

"Fine, "said Frank thinking he'd talk to Gee about it later. The rest of the walk was quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts. But finally they got the girls home and said goodnight before heading back to Gee's house. Once they got there they got changed for bed. Frank kept sneaking looks at Gerard, half with worry and half because he realized he was likening what he saw more as a best friend maybe.

They had both climbed into bed and snuggled down in the sheets before turning to each other. "Ok Gee, what's the matter" Frank asked. "Frankie I don't know what's wrong with me" Gerard whispered "I didn't like kissing the girls". He looked so worried and scared it broke Frank's heart. "Gee, it's ok"he said while wrapping his arms around Gerard's shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. He kissed the trembling boys hair and felt like his heart was going to burst it was beating so fast. 

"No, no, it's not Frankie what if I never like anyone". He looked into Frank's eyes and something clicked for both boys. "Hay Gee, can I try something I just wanna see" Frank whispered before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to Gerard's. Gerard was frozen, but soon started to kiss back. Both boys pulled back before giggling and smiling at each other and saying "fireworks" before they both started laughing again. 

Soon they stopped laughing and Frank looked at Gerard "wanna do that some more Gee" he asked. Gerard just smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around Frank's waist and diving back in. He felt so much better and kissing Frank was amazing. Soon he pulled back "hey Frank what about Jamia" he had been caught up in the moment, but she was still his friend and he'd never want to hurt her. Frank looked Gerard in the eye rubbing circles up and down his back the whole time "we didn't feel fireworks either so we are just going to be friends". He answered between kisses "but I think me and you could be something great wanna try" he asked " will you go out with me Gee"? Gerard smiled and nodded "yes, I'll go out with you Frankie" before leaning in for another kiss. 

The next day they all met up to play Xbox and watch more movies. Ray and Christa were clearly a couple holding hands and smiling at each other. Mikey was as straight faced as always but Pete had a big toothy grin on his face and was so close to Mikey it looked like they were connected. Frank, Gerard, Lynz, and Jamia acted as close as always and nobody suspected anything until Mikey looked over and saw Lynz with her arm around Jamias shoulder. He looked towards his brother and Frank to see if they noticed only to find them making out at which point being the hypocrite he is he kinda gagged and hid his face in Petes shoulder. 

After that they were just as inseparable as always except for the kissing and holding hands nothing much changed. All through high school they still hung out, had movie marathons, and sleepovers. Frank took Gerard to all the school dances and tonight was the most important dance of all it was prom. Even though they had been dating they both wanted to wait till now to have sex. So after a night of dancing and hanging out with their friends, they said goodbye got in the elevator and headed up to the room Frank had rented for the night to make it special.


	2. Prom night (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Frerard smut only don't read unless you like that stuff

Frank's excitement was only eclipsed by his nervousness as he and Gerard waited to reach their floor. They exchanged shy glances and smiles before he wiped his hands on his pant leg and took Gerard's hand in his. Their hearts were beating so fast it felt like the world could hear and Frank was surprised they didn't just explode. Soon the elevator door opened and they headed to their room where Frank opened the door and pulled Gerard into the room and his arms. "I love you Gee" he said before leaning up on tippy toes for a sweet kiss. "Frankie your all I want and everything I never knew to ask for I love you too". Gerard replied. 

Soon they were kissing and removing cloths as they made their way to the bed where Frank pushed Gee softly down before following never breaking the kiss. What started out as sweet soon deepened with nibbling teeth and tongues. Hands greedily explored places that before they had stayed away from. Before to long they were grinding and moaning messes. "Fuck Frankie I need you" Gee moaned as Frank kissed down his neck. Frank knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Gerard happy. "I'll be right back babe, " he said as he got up and went over to their bags which had been put in the room before the dance. Rummaging in the side pocket, he pulled out a box of condoms and some vanilla flavored lube. 

Moving back to the bed, he saw how amazing Gerard looked laying there with soft pale skin. The sight stopped him and made his already hard cock even harder, and as his eyes moved up to meet Gerard's he noticed Gerard was doing some looking of his own."See something you like babe?" Frank asked with a smirk causing Gerard's eyes to jump up to meet his before he blushed and shyly looked down. Frank set the lube and condoms on the nightstand before climbing back onto the bed. 

He leaned down and gripped Gee's jaw turning his head so he could flame his lips in a kiss that reignited the passion between them, causing Gerard to let out a whimper before pulling back to whisper "Shh Gee, I got you I know we haven't done this before, but we'll take it slow and if you tell me I'll stop ok". Gerard looked in Frank's eyes and what he saw there stole his breath, "I trust you Frankie" before he reached up and gripping the back of Frank's head before lacing his fingers in Frank's soft hair and pulling him back down for a kiss full of promise. 

Gerard bucked his hips up causing Frank to groan as he kissed from Gerard's lips to his sweet spot just under his ear. "Frankie please" Gerard begged causing Frank to chuckle before grazing his teeth down to his clavicle where he nibbled and sucked as he ground down to rub his cock against Gerard's for some much needed friction causing both of them to moan. Frank ran his hand down over Gerard's chest to circle his nipple before lightly pinching it making Gerard whine and his cock jump. Gerard bucked his hips and begged for anything Frank would give him while gripping and pulling Frank's hair making him moan loudly.

Frank moved his mouth down to trace his tongue around his other nipple, licking and sucking before nipping then biting it as he kept pinching the other one. Gerard was a moaning writhing mess under Frank, gripping his hair with one hand while running the other down his back before grabbing his ass to pull him closer. Frank released Gerard's nipple to lick his way down his soft stomach before dipping his tongue into his belly button. By now both their cocks were throbbing and leaking needing release. Frank had never done what he was going to do next, but his mouth was watering at the thought. 

He glided his lips down and kissed the tip before licking into the slit to get a taste. Slowly he took the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth lightly sucking loving the feeling on his tongue before he took it inch by inch further into his mouth till the head hit the back of his throat causing him to gag. He reached his hand out and gripped the base pumping it in time to his bobbing head. By now Gerard was a mess all but crying, begging for anything as he clutched the sheet in one hand and Frank's hair in the other trying to buck his hips. Frank pulled off before leaning up to kiss Gerard once again, who tasting himself on those lips greedily sucked on his tongue as they moaned before Frank pulled back. "Ok babe I'm gonna prep you, don't be afraid to ask me to stop if it hurts to much.

Frank tried to roll Gerard over onto his stomach because he heard that was easier for the first time but Gee wanted to see him. So he propped a pillow under Gerard's hips before he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. "Spread your legs wide babe so I can see what I'm doing" Frank said. Gerard moved his legs apart and Frank spread Gees cheeks and took a look "oh gee your so pretty and pink, " he said before running his finger gently around the rim of Gerard's sweet little pucker. 

Frank leaned forward and kissed his hole and licked around before sliding his tongue up over his Balls and taking his cock back in his mouth to distract him from the discomfort they both knew was coming. As he was sucking he looked up and almost came at the sight of Gee's hard cock precum leaking down the head and shaft as he moaned his mouth slack eyes half closed. Slowly he felt Gerard's hole relax enough to press one finger in slowly teasing it in and out, before sinking it in up to the first and then second knuckle. Gerard was feeling so much pleasure that the slight discomfort didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Frank curled his finger upwards looking for that spot he desperately wanted to find as he sucked lightly on the head of his cock. "Oh god Frank r-right there" Gerard cried out. Frank pumped his finger in and out a bit more before adding a second one. 

As he pushed in with the second finger he felt Gerard slightly tense up. He froze "you ok Gee" Frank asked. "I'm ok, just give me a minute and go slow" Gerard said. Frank waited till Gerard started squirming before he proceeded slowly hitting his prostate again. "Ok Frankie" Gerard said as he started sliding back down on Frank's fingers causing Frank to moan around the cock in his mouth. Frank slowly started scissoring his fingers and soon he felt Gerard start to relax enough to add the third. As he pushed it in Gee's eyes started to tear up, but when Frank gave him a look he just nodded indicating Frank should continue. Soon the pain passed and Gerard was moving on Frank's fingers. 

Frank pulled his fingers out and sat back rolled on a condom and grabbing the lube and slicking his cock up giving it a couple of pumps and a squeeze before gripping Gee's hip and lining up "you ready babe" he asked. Yes sugar I'm ready Gerard said, leaning up on his elbows and pulling Frank in for a deep kiss before biting his lip. Frank pushed in slowly, his breath hiking at how tight gee was. Truth be told Frank was trembling from wanting to just shove in and pound Gee into the mattress, but he knew he had to take it slow so Gerard would enjoy it. Gerard let out a hiss at the stretch and Frank stilled letting Gerard get used to him and catching his breath so he didn't cum at how hot and tight Gerard was. 

Soon Gerard was rolling his hips and Frank thought he'd died and gone to heaven "move Frankie please, " he begged even as Frank pulled back before slowly thrusting in. As they set a pace Frank sought Gerard's mouth and licked inside as he kept thrusting and changing the angle until there he found it as Gerard dug his nails in drawing blood and screamed in pleasure. Frank cliched his hip and started to thrust fast and hard pulling almost all the way back only to slam forward again nailing his spot almost every time. The only sound skin slapping moans and whispered plea's for more from Gerard and how hot and tight he was from Frank. "Oh god babe you feel amazing wanna stay here forever" Frank panted in Gerard's ear as he continued to thrust before he felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach. 

He reached down and grabbed Gerard's cock stroking in time with his thrusts. "Frankie I'm close I think I I'm gonna" Gerard cried out before his orgasm overtook him and he felt the waves crashing around him. Frank felt Gerard tighten around him before his hips where stuttering and he was chasing after Gerard. The storm carried them away as frank tried to latch onto Gerard's mouth for a kiss, but they ended up panting into each other's mouths before Gerard cried out as he came all over Frank's fist and his stomach, causing Frank to bury his face in Gerard's shoulder and bite down, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he shoved in one last time before he to came hard as he burned himself as far in as he could get. 

As they came down, they tried to catch their breath before Frank pulled out causing Gerard to wince before Frank removed the condom tying and disposing it in the trash can. Frank went into the bathroom and returning with a washcloth to clean them both up before climbing back in and wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. They held each other tightly exchanging kisses and sweet words as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Frank woke up and looked around confused for a moment before remembering last nights events. He looked down at the boy next to him and thought of the little box sitting in his bag with a smile on his face. Frank kissed Gerard's forehead before getting out of bed and ringing room service for coffee. With that done, he went into the bathroom and ran a tub for Gee before pulling the Advil out of his bag he knew Gerard would need it.  
Soon he heard a quit nock at the door and went to answer it and assigned for the cart before rolling it over to the bed and pouring two cups of coffee. 

He climbed back into bed and kissed his baby "Gee wake up sweety" he whispered in Gerard's ear. "Mikey leave me alone, I'm having the best dream, " he mumbled before opening one eye "hey, is that coffee, " he yawned both eyes shooting opened when he heard a giggle next to his ear. "Dreaming about me babe" Frank asked with a smile as he got up and went to the cart "and yes, I got you coffee now get up your bath is getting cold. "Aw Frankie your the best " Gerard said as he started to get up only to have pain shoot up his spine "it hurts Frankie"he cried. "I know babe I'm sorry but I got you covered here take these then we can take a bath" Frank handed him two pills and water. "Aw sugar your so good to me" Gerard smiled before swallowing the pills. Frank helped him up before leading him into the bathroom. 

Once in the tub Gerard relaxed back against Frank. As Frank washed his body and hair, he knew he'd never been this happy. The water started to cool as Frank rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair so they got out. Frank dried Gerard then himself before helping Gerard into a robe and putting on his own. They sat on the bed watching movies, drinking coffee, and eating breakfast from room service.

They cuddled and may have exchanged blowjobs followed by Frank getting down on one knee with a smile and eyes suspiciously wet and asking Gee to be his forever. To which he agreed with an even bigger smile and tears streaming down his face.


End file.
